The Pain i suffered for love
by Teenagers
Summary: Problems occur when william leaves threatning notes that hes taken Yumi. Ulrichs left in a world of twisted misery. What will happen? Will he admit his feelings for yumi


Normal pov. Odd and Ulrich were out sitting on the rocks laid about in the woods. They were talking about Yumi. And as Ulrich kept talking on and on about how great yumi was, Odd just kept nodding and smirking at ulrich. "Odd, Seriously! Yumi is awesome. She may be short tempered Sometimes, but, still shes not like sissy." Ulrich said to odd in a rather annoyed tone. "Yeah, but, Romeo! When are you gonna tell little Juliet that you have a major major cru-" "ODD!" Ulrich screamed breaking him off. They both got up from the Rocks. Odd just giggled and ulrich had on his usual angry scowl. They walked back to their dorm with out saying a word. They hadnt seen yumi all day. Maybe shes just sick' Ulrich thought. He laid his head down on his pillow. Sighing, he kept tossing a rubber ball in the air, and catching it. _Woosh, bounce, thud._ What if, Ulrich never made a move on yumi, what if William got to her first? What if yumi never loved him.. Worse.. Could she hate him? Was she avoiding him? So many questions popped in ulrichs head. And he didnt have an answer to any of them. "odd, im gonna go for a walk" Ulrich said. "sure thing, Man. Im just gonna listen to...Monkeys Brain!" Odd replied "haha, okay odd, ill be back later." Ulrich walked out of the room. He walked down the steady, lit hall. And found himself, moments later on the steps of yumis porch. He knocked on the door, expecting yumi to answer, but was a bit surprised when a crying Mrs. Ishiyama answered the door. "Oh, Hello Ulrich, i assume you wanna see yumi...?" Weeped Mrs. Ishiyama. "Uhm. Yes, Maam Is everything okay?" he asked concerned. "No...No Y-yumi H-has b-been k-k-kidnapped" she stammered. "WHAT?!?!?" Ulrich shouted, in disbelief. Her mother started crying again and gave ulrich a note. It said: _**The fun has just begun, if you ever think to run, Your yumi will be abused and hung. It doesnt matter anyway, ive already won. If you make one stupid move, Her soon arrival of death shall be brung! ------William**_ Ulrich screamed in rage. How could anyone do this? Especially william.. Something was not right here. And Ulrich was going to find out. William is going to pay. Severely. Ulrich got a text message from Aelita: _U. Yumis somewhere at the Hermitage. Meet us there. _Ulrich ran all the way to the hermitage not stopping for breaths. He found odd, jeremy and Aelita looking Solemn-faced at a piece of paper. "ulrich, you should look at this..." Aelita spoke softly. She handed the paper to Ulrich. This one said: _**Blood is red, Bruises are blue. Dare to stop me? Ill take yumi from you. As we speak, yumi gets weak, Im just being alert. If you come. Yumi gets hurt. Let me have my fun. Im not yet done. **_Ulrich, right then, and there ulrich, started to cry. Then I dont Love you' from My Chemical romance Came on..._** So fix your eyes and get up**_

_**Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa**_

_**When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"**_

_**Well come on, come on**_

_**When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"**_

_**I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday**_

_**I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday.**_ Meanwhile, Yumi was being tortured at her own will. She let out cries of agony. William pinned her to a bed that was in the dimmed room. He laughed cruelly as she struggled to break free of his grasp. "Awwww, Yumi wants to go back to short boy. You scared of me yumi? Huh?" He shook yumi some. Yumi let out terrified shrieks of pain. With one hand, william, caressed yumis cheek. He touched her small, smooth lips. Yumi bit his hand. He gave out a cry of pain. Then, he slapped yumi across the face, leaving her cheek bright red. Tears streamed across her face. Thats when a song came on that made william violent... MCR the Sharpest Lives:_** Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave**_

_**This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast and repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band**_

_**I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?**_

_**Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me **_ William then did the unexpected... he took out a gun. Aimed it at yumi, and thats when ulrich came in, he screamed " NOOOO!!!" William, then turned the gun. And pointed it at himself and shot... XANAS smoke soul came out of the still alive william. Ulrich ran to yumi, and so did the others. They all hugged her. "Ulrich, can i ask you a question?" Yumi Asked "anything yumi.." he said. "Do you love me?" Came yumis voice. "Always and forever.." Yumi closed her eyes and looked at ulrich. Ulrich held her for the last time. Another MCR song came on. That made ulrich cry. _Turn away  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my Aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me  
In all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you, (O-Ooo)  
Cause the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you. Now turn away,  
Cause I'm awful just to see  
All my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo,  
But counting down the days to go.  
It just ain't livin'  
And I just hope you know,_

_That if you say,  
Good-bye today,  
I'd ask you to be true,  
Cause the hardest part of this,  
Is leaving you... (Whoa-oh-oh)_

_Cause the hardest part of this,  
_

_Is leaving you... Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body All my agony know that i will never marry, baby im just soggy from the chem. But counting down the days to go. it Aint just livin and i just hope you know, that if you say goodbye today, id ask you to be true, cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you, woah-oh-oh Cuz the hardest part is leaving you.  
_


End file.
